pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kenny McCormick
_.-(_)._ ."-----------". .--""--. _.-{__}-._ .'________'. | .--------. | .' '. .:-'`____`'-:. ____________ /` |________| `\ / .'``'. \ /_.-"`_ _`"-._\ / / .\/. \ \| / / .\/. \ \ || .'/.\/.\'. | /` / .\/. \ `\ | \__/\__/ |\_/ \__/\__/ \_/| : |_/\_| ; | | \__/\__/ | \ / \ / \ '.\ /.' / .-\ > /'._ -- _.'\ /'._ -- _.'\ /'. `'--'` .'\/ '._-.__--__.-_.' /_ `----` _\/_ `----` _\ /_ `-./\.-' _\'. `--------`'` \ _ (__/ '| \ _)_| |_)_/ \__)| ' _ ) |_____'|_____| \__________/|; `_________'________`; '----------' '----------' '--------------'`--------------------` Welcome! -- Guild of ' 15:40, 6 October 2008 (EDT) There is no fucking way South Park ownz Family Guy. Brandnew. 15:40, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :Yeah but mudkip ownz yuo all! --Kenny McCormick 15:43, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :Not another one of these debates... Also, the images you're uploading are probably violating copyrights and will probably be deleted, sorry. -- 'Guild of ' 15:43, 6 October 2008 (EDT) ::aww man! can't you say something about them to keep that from happening. like, found on google, just a copuple random pictures?--Kenny McCormick 15:45, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :::We've tried, but admins have get some sort of cruel joy from deleting great pictures. -- 'Guild of ''' 15:46, 6 October 2008 (EDT) ::::I GOTS AN IDEAS!--Kenny McCormick 15:47, 6 October 2008 (EDT) image:Tab_Pichu.gif imo. Brandnew. 15:48, 6 October 2008 (EDT) ::::: lol nice. wat? and dont edit conflict me! btw south park and family guy both own That Twin 15:50, 6 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::Hel, ill edit conflict you all i want bitch! als, i wrote something on the pictures so it doesnt make admin go kablewbie! and delete 'dem 'dere picture and dat such.--Kenny McCormick 15:52, 6 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::: is it just me that doesnt understand this guy? That Twin 15:55, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::Actually, even with writing on the pictures auron can and will delete it. Its still copyvio. The best method, is not to try. Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:57, 6 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Or upload them on a time no admin is online and give 'em a name that makes no fucking sense. It works. Brandnew. 16:00, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Google is just providing links to the sites which own rights to the pictures, it is not hosting them. Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:14, 6 October 2008 (EDT) does sig work? nope--[[Image:You Killed Kenny.jpg|19px ''OMG! You Killed'Kenny!]] 15:55, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :Tack raw signatures. Brandnew. 15:56, 6 October 2008 (EDT) ::sigs are hard to do lol took me ages to sort mine out (and idea is to just copy sum1 elses and change the colors and image etc...saves all the horrible preview showing That Twin 15:57, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :::better?-- OMG! You Killed'Kenny!' 16:03, 6 October 2008 (EDT) help ith need sum halp! Ok, whenever i type my username, it's too long, can i make it so i can do like, user:Kenny/whatever (maybe redirecting links, hmm) aslo, can someone fix my sig pweeze?--user:Kenny McCormick/sig 16:06, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :user:Kenny, last contribution was Nov of last year, can i just redirect his page to mine, to make my stuff easier?-- OMG! You Killed Kenny! 16:09, 6 October 2008 (EDT) redirect your sig image to your userpage. plz. as part of PvX:SIGN. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 22:04, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :uhh, ok, btw, read my userpage, im vury familiar with wiki codeing. I didnt know about the sign directing to userpage hting, but umm, there is a link to my userpage on my sig, the kenny part.-- OMG! You Killed Kenny! 22:18, 6 October 2008 (EDT) ::how do i redirect?-- OMG! You Killed Kenny! 22:20, 6 October 2008 (EDT) little secret... what if i said i was Izzy? (and i really was)-- OMG! You Killed Kenny! 22:21, 6 October 2008 (EDT) Sig works-- OMG! You Killed [[user:Kenny McCormick|'Kenny!']] YOU BASTARDS! 22:38, 6 October 2008 (EDT)